Slumber
by jinx120
Summary: All the girls and all the boys get together and have a slumber party. What will they get up to? read and find out
1. Bra's idea

**Everyone, thank you for your reviews and I'm back with another fan fic.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Ages: Bulma 37, Chi Chi 37, Goku 39, Vegeta 38, Bra 18 , Trunks 21 ,Goten 20 ,Gohan 29 ,Krillin 36, Marron 19, Videl 28 , Pan 18. (I know they're wrong but it doesn't matter.)**

**SLUMBER**

Chapter 1: I've got an idea!

Bulma, Chi Chi, Goku and Bra were all sitting in the Son house watching the latest series of desperate house wives. Trunks had all his mates round and Bra didn't fancy four ugly teenage boys to sit there

gawking at her so she tagged along with her mother to visit Chi Chi.

After watching TV goku went to train with Vegeta, leaving Chi Chi, Bulma and Bra bored out of their mind. They sat there thinking what to do next to occupy themselves but all they came up with was _nothing_.

"What happened to us? We used to be having fun none stop! There wouldn't be one moment that past that left us bored." Chi Chi said to herself.

"I know. It makes me feel so old!" Bulma agreed.

"And know look. The only thing I'm doing this Saturday is cleaning, again"

Bra looked at her mother and Chi Chi and saw how depressed they were. She quickly remembered the slumber party her friends were throwing this Saturday and came up with an idea. "Why don't we throw a slumber party?"

Her mother looked at her and said "I think we're a bit too old for slumber parties hunny."

Bra finally released the answer to their problems. "See! No wonder your feeling old! You guys keep thinking you're old!"

Bulma pulled herself straight and looked at bra angrily. "I do not think I'm old!" she shouted.

"Then how come you think you're too old for a slumber party. No one is ever too old for a slumber party, especially if it the one I'm throwing" Bra said with a convincing smile.

"I think it's a great idea Bra" Chi Chi smiled and turned to Bulma "Member the fun we used to have having slumber parties? It was great Bulma. Let's just let ourselves go for a day"

It took a Bulma few seconds to ponder the thought and remembered back to when they had slumber parties. A smile spread across her face thinking about all the fun she had. "'Kay" she looked at her daughter and smiled.

"'kay well, I've got to go and get the candy and spread the word." She jumped out of her seat and headed for the door. She was just about to open the door when she turned around to the sound of her name. "Thanks Bra" said Bulma. Bra smiled and when out the door.

*******

Goku and Vegeta were fighting in the GR.

"Vegeta is that all you got?" Goku smirked and charged into him.

Vegeta blocked it a kicked Goku in the back of his head sending him flying into the wall. "That good enough for you Kakarot?" he smirked back and walked toward Goku.

Goku was up before you know it and stood in his fighting stance "Bring it on _veggie"_

REVIEW, REVIEW! Please tell me what you think!


	2. Preparations

**PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Ages: Bulma 37, Chi Chi 37, Goku 39, Vegeta 38, Bra 18 , Trunks 21 ,Goten 20 ,Gohan 29 ,Krillin 36, Marron 19, Videl 28 , Pan 18, Yamcha 31.(I know they're wrong but it doesn't matter.)**

**SLUMBER**

Chapter 2: Preparations

"Popcorn, sweets, Pepsi, ice cream, coca-cola, cookie dough, Oreos, chocolate, crisps, candy and chocolate syrup" Dakota said to herself, reading out the list of things Bra told her to get for the slumber party.

She raided the aisles for the listed items while Bra was still picking a movie after ten minutes.

There was too many she liked so she chose the top six which she thought her mother and Chi Chi plus herself who enjoy watching. The final nine were You Got Served, Step Up 2 The Streets, Honey, Scary Movie 2, White Chicks and Slum dog Millionaire.

"'kay, so let's see. I love You Got Served cause B2K are in it, White Chicks and Scary Movie are way too funny not to watch so that and Honey is a wicked dance film. So that narrows it down to four. I guess Honey and White Chicks aren't that great, so that leaves me with two." She held the two remaining films in their hands wondering which one would be best to watch at a slumber party. _They're both so good and funny. Mum and Chi Chi will love them both._ "Well then I guess it's a tie."

"Bra, are you still picking a movie?" Dakota growled from behind Bra.

Bra turned around to see Dakota scowling at her. "What? They were all good" she said not knowing why Dakota was so angry.

"It's taken you fourteen minutes to pick one film?" she said still angry. "They were all so good" she said looking at the films in her hand.

Dakota calmed down a little and said more nicely that before "Have you chosen them yet?" "Yep" she replied. "Come on then, let's go and pay for this stuff." She leaded the way to the till.

After they paid for the stuff and went home, Bra was running round the house looking for the fancy party cups she swore she had. In the living room Krillin, Goku, Yamcha and Trunks were watching 'Dude where's my car' on the 103 inch flat screen T.V. They were up to the part were Aston Kutcher was at the arcade when Krillin saw Bra rummaging through the cupboards and asked "What ya doin' Bra?" Not looking away from the cupboard she said "We're having a slumber party and I can't find the spotty party cups."

"Is that's what all the food in the kitchen is for. I thought you were having a party." Trunks said. Bra looked at the cupboard one last time and then went and sat on the floor next to Trunks. "I just want Mum and Chi Chi to enjoy it and everyone else."

"This slumber party is for Chi Chi and Bulma" Goku asked. Stunned by the vision of Chi Chi having a pillow fight and talking about boys etc. _Yeh, she's a fun girl and all that but having a slumber party is just not Chi Chi's thing._ Goku thought.

She saw Goku's expression and said irritably "See, this is what I mean. Everyone thinks that they're too mature and old and have kids to have a slumber party. Well they're not!" she almost growled. "Do you know what they said to me yesterday? They said their bored and that they're getting old. They're in their thirty's for Dende's sake! So I'm gunna give them a day they'll never forget."

Goku was shocked at how Bra shouted. Then again, she did take after Vegeta a lot.

She got up out of her seat and went upstairs to organise the party.

"Wow. Someone's paranoid." Krillin said looking at Trunks who laughed at his remark. "Well don't ask me. She's always like that."

All eyes were back on the T.V. After a couple of minutes an idea popped up into Krillin's head." Hey! Why don't we have a slumber party? Well not a _slumber_ party but a boys party."

The room went suddenly silent. Trunks and Goku scandalized by Krillin's pathetic idea. Both of Trunks' brows were raised and Goku dipped his head, shocked.

"Awww! Come on guys! I'll be fun. Just us guys having a laugh. Just a boy's night in." "We do that all the time Krillin" Trunks said remembering all the nights the boys had. Drinking drink talking about movies and fighting. "Exactly. I'll just be a normal night in"

"Fine" Goku said going back to watching the TV _again_. _He he . watch what i've got planned._

After the party Goku told everyone that they were going to have a boys night in at his house. He had a bit of trouble persuading Vegeta to attend but eventually did it.

Bra did the same. She told her mum and Chi Chi to tell all the girls about the party. Everyone said they would come which was great for Bra. The more people the more fun!

*********

Saturday evening. Krillin and bra were getting everything ready for the party.

Bra decorated Capsule corps amazingly. Dazzling sparkly foil scattered everywhere, she turned the lights dim and turned on her multicoloured lights that revolve, the lights looked so wonderful with the lights off. (She kept the side lamp on just for the extra light) On the table was variety's of sweets, food and chocolate. She eventually found the spotty party cups and placed them beside the food. On the floor were soft blue fluffy cushions that matched one of the shades of the lights. It looked miraculous!

On the other hand Krillin didn't bother with decorations. He just cared about what he had planned would work.

PEOPLE YOU BETTER REVIEW!!!! The next chapter gets interesting, keep reading.


	3. on top

**Thank you for the ****1**** review. It would be nice if you could leave a review. It's not hard. Just 1 click. Anyway, I'm back and with another Chapter. **

**Ages: Bulma 37, Chi Chi 37, Goku 39, Vegeta 38, Bra 18 , Trunks 21 ,Goten 20 ,Gohan 29 ,Krillin 36, Marron 19, Videl 28 , Pan 18, Yamcha 31.(I know they're wrong but it doesn't matter.)**

**SLUMBER**

Chapter 3: On top

"Oh my Dende. It's so beautiful. Did you do all this by yourself Bra?" Chi Chi asked amazed by how well Bra decorated the place.

All the women stood at the entrance amazed at how colourful and eye-catching it looked. Yeh, it looked wonderful before as well but it just...........it just didn't have that fun look, more of a Bulma style. More civilised and expensive ornaments and used the colours cream and red a lot (which went together quite nicely.)

"Yep. All by myself." She replied proud of herself. Bulma walked over to her daughter and gave her a soft hug. "Well you do know how to make the room look brighter. I guess you get that from me." Bulma took one more look around and ran to a seat on the floor "dibs" she shouted then sat her bum in her favourite spot on the sofa.

All of the women copied Bulma and ran for the best seats. Bra was the last to sit. "'kay, so which one do you want to watch first. Scary movie 2 or You Got Served" it didn't take long for all the girls to shout out the same video in unison "Scary Movie 2!" She inserted the DVD and sat back against the chair to watch it.

******

At the Son House.

"So what's the special surprise Krillin?" Gohan asked leaning his head against the sofa. Krillin smiled knowing they would like it and just carried on looking at the blank screen on the TV."Earth to Krillin" Gohan said a little bit louder than before. Krillin just looked at him and said "Have patients." Goku let out a loud laugh "You sound like the master roshi!" Moments later and nearly everyone was laughing.

If it wasn't for Vegeta's lack of interest in the comment Goku made he wouldn't have been able to see the screen start to go all fuzzy. "Kakarot your TV's broken."After saying that he got up and walk towards the door. "Hey Dad! Where're you going?"Trunks called. Without stopping he answered his son "I've got things to do and I need to catch up on my training." Before Krillin could tell him what he was planning Vegeta was out the door. "Oh well." Trunks said before flopping back into his chair.

Krillin remembered what Vegeta said and looked at the TV and knew it was ready. He pressed a button on the remote and Bra, Bulma, Chi Chi, Pan, Videl, Android 18# and Marron appeared on the TV.

The room was silent and all eyes on the screen "What's this Krillin?" Goten said seeing Bra pop up on the TV.

"Well.........."

_**~Flashback~**_

Krillin was chilling at the C.C with Trunks and playing games. They was so into it he had to end the game before going to the toilet.

On the way there he heard Bra talking on the phone loudly.

"SLUMBER PARTY!"

Krillin suddenly stopped at the sound of Bra yelling. _Slumber party? Probably some grille thing,_ he thought to himself.

"I'm gunna show Chi Chi and mom what a real slumber party is" Bra shouted again down the phone.

_Chi Chi and Bulma having a slumber party? Haha,_ Krillin thought ,laughing at the sound of that.

"Erm....Everyone really. You, me, mum, Chi Chi, 18, Marron and Videl. But it's gunna be awesome!"

_Wow! Now this I have to see._ Right then Krillin came up with an idea. He waisted no time running to the bathroom and driving to the hardware store. He bought a CCTV camera and drove back to C.C. He unrapped it and held it in his hand, looking around the room for a safe place to put it. He was looking for a place no one would notice it and still get a perfect view.

Several minute passed of Krillin roaming the living room scanning every inch of the place. Finally be found the perfect spot. On top of the TV. _Hehe. Everyone will mistake this for a console or something _he thought to himself. He set it up and just wished to Dende that it worked.

He drove all the way to Goku's house and connected it to the CCTV camera. He fiddled with the TV for almost half an hour until the view of the C.C loving room was perfectly clear on the TV screen. "Yes!" Krillin jumped up and down pleased at himself.

_**~End of Flashback~**_

"So that's how I came up with the idea. And Bra said they were going to do some fun things" He said repeatedly lifting his eye brows up and down. Goten didn't like the idea of Krillin spying on his girlfriend "You better not be spying on Bra."

"NO! I've got a wife you know" he said lifting his hands up in defence. He pointed back to the TV and said "come on! Let's see what they get up to."

30mins later...............

Everyone was getting bored of watching the girls on TV when they heard the subject of sex being mentioned. This caught everyone's attention.

********

"What has my sex life got anything to do with you Bra" Videl shouted not wanting to have this convocation. "Oh, so it's that boring huh?" Bra knew Videl would deny it and accidently spill something. "No! Actually Gohan is very good in bed and especially not boring!" Bra grinned at her success to spill Videl and smirked.

Luckily Chi Chi was in toilet unable to hear what had been said downstairs.

*******

Gohan blushed and smiled at the same time. _Few! I started getting the impression that I was lacking. Guess not. _Gohan thought.

*******

Bra knew that Videl and the other thought more of what their men were like and wanted to hear it. "Very good? Goten's more than very good. He's mind-blowing. Ohwell...... guess everyone can't be as incredible as my Goten." She knew this would get everyone to spill and again as she predicted, it was true.

*******

A massive smiled spread across Goten's face. He was ecstatic they way Bra described him.

He loved it when she said 'my Goten'. It kind of turned him on. She usually said it after they made love, she always wanted him to know that he was hers and she was his.

Trunks heard what Bra said and turned to Goten. He saw the smile on his face and started to get angry. "You better not be thinking about my sister right now." Which actually meant "You better not be thinking about my sister in bed with you right now." Goten knew what trunks was getting at and said calmly "Trunks I always think about your sister but not in the way you think. I love her and I will always think about her. So yes. I am." With that Trunks decided to drop it and carry on watching the girls.

********

"Ha. That's because Goten's the only guy you've had. Otherwise you would have known that there are way better guys than Goten" 18 mocked. This made Bra a little angry. She loved Goten and refused to take any bad about him. "Actually I have and for your information Goten has been the best and will always be the best that I've been with!" She was so angry right now that she never actually really knew what she was saying. "And how many will that have been Princess? Does Goten know about these men?" 18 said. She knew how mad Bra was getting and she was going to stop teasing her soon but just one more pester wouldn't hurt. "Yes he does! And he it's that bothered because he knows that no one will ever top him!"Bra was getting angrier by the minute. Pan could see the anger in Bra and tried to calm her down with a joke "But I'll bet that you've been on top."

*********

Trunks was really starting to get angry now. He clenched his fists and jaw, he turned to look at Goten who was again smiling. He really didn't mind Bra talking about him. When she told people about their sex life he was more than happy, he knew that it would always be good because he gave her the best time of her life every time. So there was really nothing to worry about.

But Trunks on the other hand didn't like the idea. He repositioned himself on his side so that he could get a better view of Goten and the TV. "You better pray to Dende that she doesn't answer that question."Trunks said through his teeth, just low enough for Goten to hear. But Goku overheard and was quick to protect his son "Now come on Trunks. What Bra and Goten do is none of our business and they love each other so what they do is what they think is right." Trunks looked at Goku and slowly calmed down. He looked back to Goten then back to the TV. Goten looked at his father, smiled and was back to the screen wondering what Bra would say.

**********

"On top of what?" Chi Chi asked making her way down the stairs, hoping that someone will fill her in on what happened while she was in the bathroom. "We're just asking how'son top. Her or Goten" Bulma said then gave Bra a smile and a wink. It took Chi Chi a while to figure out what they were saying but she eventually got it. Her eyes widened and said to Bra "Bra Vegeta Briefs. I hope you're joking younge lady. What would Vegeta say." Bulma knew what Vegeta would do and wouldn't let that happen "Chi Chi , then you also know that Vegeta would also kill Goten and I doubt that you want that. That's why what we say tonight will stay between us girls. 'kay" Everyone nodded and Marron went back to the question "so are you on top Bra or not?" Bra looked at Marron and said with a fake smile "Tell me Marron, who's on top? You or Trunks?"

This caught Marron off guard and all eyes were now on her.

**********

Trunks started blushing and all eyes were now on him. "What? I'm not saying anything and I know that Marron won't either!" He said lifting his head towards the ceiling, not making eye contact with any of them

***********

Marron hesitated but thought for a second._ What's the harm? I know no one will tell. Why not?_ She looked at Bra and said "If you must know, I'm on top. Happy?" Bra was shocked; Marron seemed so innocent, even Bra didn't go on top "really? I let Goten go on top. He likes it that way." Chi Chi was shocked when she heard what Bra said. She always had that voice in the back of her head that told her Goten was a big boy and could do what he wants but she chose to ignore it. "Now we're getting somewhere" 18 said.

***********

Trunks eyes flashed open when Marron told. His face flushed red. "No need to be embarrassed Trunks, Bra told on me and I'm more than happy." "Really son? You like it on top?" Goku asked Goten. He always preferred it on bottom. Goten turned to his dad and nodded enthusiastically not ashamed one bit. "she-"Goten was cut off by Trunks' angry tone "YOU BETTER NOT SAY ANYTHING ABOUT MY SISTER!" "Jeez Trunks! I was just gunna say she likes it that-" "DIDN'T I JUST TELL YOU-" "Okay, okay I get it Trunks but i'm not the one who lets a girl do all the work."After that Goten and the rest went back to watching the girls. Krillin of course didn't like the idea of Trunks and Marron doing it but there was nothing much he could do about it.18 was a bit ticked off but she eventually became use to it. So he just carried on watching, hoping that was the last about Trunks and Marron. At the end of the day that still is his little girl.

*********

"So Bulma, ever done anything wild" 18 asked. Bra really didn't want to hear about her mother and her father but Bulma was all for it. "Yep, many times but just the usual now." Bra really didn't want to hear that so she quickly turned to Chi Chi" So Chi Chi, ever done anything wild with Goku. To me he always seemed like the boring type." Again she knew that Chi Chi would defend he love and spill like Videl and she did. Chi Chi's face lit red "My Goku is not boring, we do all sort of wild stuff actually Bra. Stuff I bet you haven't even done" Bra smiled know that was highly unlikely "I doubt that Chi Chi. Me and your son have a very exciting sex life and very thrilling. But I guess he gets that from Bardock or Ox king 'cause you and Goku just seem so simple. You know the normal old fashioned way, top and bottom." Chi Chi was cracking and Bra knew it "What have you been doing with my son Bra-Chan!" "Way more than you do with Goku that's for sure." Chi Chi finally cracked. BINGO! "Bra Vegeta Brief , you do not know what me and Goku get up to and believe me, it's brilliant and NOT BORING. Now you better tell me what the hell you have been doing with my son" Bra's face glowed with glory. She finally got Chi Chi to crack.

*********

Goku was worried if Chi Chi would tell what they did but he quickly realised that Chi Chi would never tell. He wasn't like Goten who didn't care what everyone else thought, but he knew what him and Chi Chi did was personal and was not for sharing, that's one of the reason's he made an exception on her birthday.

But Goten was excited to see how much Bra would tell but knowing her she would mention only a fraction of it. He knew Bra knew that Chi Chi felt that Goten was still her little boy and she wouldn't hurt her like that. Plus Bra wasn't the type to share her any information that was off limits to discuss with other people. (Especially to do with Goten)

*********

"Chi Chi I was only laying with you. I knew you was going to crack soon." Bra tilted her head to one side gave an innocent smile to Chi Chi. Chi let out a sigh and smiled back.

They all spent the rest of the night talking about their past boyfriends, having pillow fights (of course Bra and 18 won), prank calling people and etc. Bulma and Chi Chi were ever so grateful for the night Bra showed them and Bulma finally agreed that slumber parties aren't just for kids.

*********

The boy's even had a little talk of themselves but with less of the sex part. They laughed their heads off as they copied Videl's idea to prank call. Goten and Gohan were the last to fall asleep. "Wow. I guess this has to be one of the best boy's night in I've ever had. So.......... I bet your over the moon that Vegeta left. I doubt you'll be alive if he was here to hear all the things Bra said about you" "Yeh, well Trunks was not so pleased either. I know Bra's his sister and all that but you don't Krillin Killing him." Goten said remembering how angry Trunks was. "Gohan do you..." Goten was going to ask Gohan a question when he realized that he had dozed off to sleep. Goten thought he should do the same and let his head hit the pillow.

**So what'd you think? Please review! I already complited this chapter ages ago i just wanted you to wait. That's what you get for not reviewing! Hehe.**


End file.
